


Dreams Do Come True...

by Vampire_Death_Kiss



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Morpho Knight makes a guest appearance in this story, much of the story is in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Death_Kiss/pseuds/Vampire_Death_Kiss
Summary: After his battle with a rival confined to a lonely crystal, Meta Knight thinks about his own loneliness and about his desire for a wife and child. When he has a very interesting dream, Meta Knight wonders, will he get to have a family of his own?
Relationships: Meta Knight/FemGalacta Knight
Kudos: 15





	Dreams Do Come True...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I know many people are waiting for the next chapter of Are You Living, or Are You Just Existing? Part of Chapter 5 is finished, but right now, I have put the story on hiatus. It is not canceled; I just need to figure out what I want to do with the next chapters. I hope you all enjoy this story; there is a surprise OC and a guest appearance by a certain character. Also, this story is a mesh of gameverse and animeverse. All characters (except the OC, although I don't own the OC's species) belong to Nintendo and HAL.

He was excessively, excessively drained. It was yet another day where Dreamland's safety was threatened. This time it was a particular cold-hearted, anger fueled fiend wrecking havoc with his destructive ways. Meta Knight knew much of the creature's rage was due to losing his title against him, but he had to admit, an existence of being encased in crystal only to be freed to be forced in battles you didn't want to partake in could build up wrath day by day. The other warrior was just unleashing pent up rage of years of abuse and hurt. Meta Knight defeated him once again, the knight being forced into the crystal once again. The blue swordsman noticed this time around that his enemy showed a certain...vulnerability in his blazing electric pink eyes. A begging...a yearning... Meta Knight almost felt sorry for his angelic rival. It must be...lonely to be stuck in that crystal. Lonely...

His men would oftentimes joke about his love for his ship. "He's practically married to his ship!" Blade whispered to Sword, "The Halberd will probably be the only woman he'll end up with."

Sword replied back, "Either that, or Galaxia. You know how much he loves his sword!" The two knights chuckled, then that escalated to hooping and hollering with laughter. Meta Knight sometimes caught them making fun of him and would sometimes joke along with them, but in reality, the words of his most loyal men jabbed at him as if they took their weapons to him. He truly hurt from the jesting, but he just rolled the hurt off his shoulders and moved on.

In the Galaxy Soldier Army, Jecra and Garlude were his best friends, although he kept certain things from them. They highly respected him, but didn't realize that he secretly envied them. They both were parents, Jecra to Knuckle Joe and Garlude to Silica. They told him that he could get any woman he wanted with his suaveness and chivalric ways, but they didn't understand...his insecurities.

He was so embarrassed over how his face looked. He looked practically like a blue Kirby! He saw how people treated that child, gushing over how adorable he was. Meta Knight was nothing like that child, he would tell himself as he indulged in a parfait or lava cake. What woman would want a man with such short stature and a childish face? Maybe someone of his own kind, but the only ones of his kind he knew of outside mirror counterparts were Kirby, Sir Arthur, Sir Nonsurat, Sir Falspar, Sir Dragato...and the angelic warrior he fought earlier that day. But they all were male, and Kirby was a child. Speaking of which...

He had a sort of love-hate relationship with Kirby. Kirby was so kind and pure-hearted and could befriend even some of the most wicked people. Kirby was the Hero of Dreamland! Admittedly though, the child exhibited some pretty reckless tendencies (like he had room to talk!). The child unleashed the ruler of the underworld over a piece of cake! Plus, how many times has Kirby destroyed his ship and destroyed his mask?! Still, Meta Knight respected the child and even viewed him like a son. Deep down though...he yearned for a child of his own.

Meta Knight crawled into his bed and conked out of it. He was too tired to focus on his thinking. As he drifted off, he ended up in a very intriguing dream.

"Mety-Boy, sugar dumpling. You have been sleeping for quite a while now..." Meta Knight could feel several light kisses go down his face as his arms were being caressed by nub hands. Wait a minute... his face and nub hands were exposed! Mety-Boy?

His eyes snapped open as he stared horrorstruck at the puff he was lying beside. Beautiful, sparkly bluish-purple eyes that stood out amongst fuschia skin and white cheeks fluttered with those dark lengthy lashes as the other giggled and spoke with her honeyed, soft, feminine voice, "You look a little flustered, sweetheart. I think you need a little snuggle with your wifey," Wife? She gently wrapped her arms around Meta Knight and...angel wings? and nuzzled her face closer to his as he inhaled the scent of her sweet pea fragrance. It smelled so good...

Meta Knight felt a certain...yearning for this woman's touch and reciprocated her actions, nuzzling his face into hers as they both pressed their lips together and passionately kissed one another. Wow...what a dream... Meta Knight didn't want to leave this woman's side. She was so gorgeous, her aroma...so intoxicating, her voice...so pleasant. Why couldn't this woman exist in real life?! And yet...she seemed so familiar.

The two puffs were snuggled together, wings wrapped around each other, staying like that for nearly an hour. It wasn't until the voice of a little girl yelled in the bedroom that the two broke their embrace. "Mommy, Daddy! I'm hungry! When are we going to eat breakfast?" Daddy... Meta Knight glanced in the direction of the small child's voice.

A puff of maybe 3 or 4 (in human years) had medium purple skin, shiny dark and thick lashed petal pink eyes and bubblegum pink cheeks to match the color of her feet. The highlights of the child's appearance were two pairs of wings on her back: the top pair were lightly lavender feathery wings and the bottom pair were bat wings the color of her skin. Wait a minute...he has a child?! With this lovely woman, his wife, that he was cuddly with?! This dream seemed to only get better...

"Lillian, dear, your daddy and I are enjoying some alone time together..." Meta Knight's lovely angel responded to the child. Lillian? What a beautiful name... The little girl wasn't pleased with her mother's response.

"I'm hungry now! I can't wait," the child whined.

The dark pink angelic lady just fluttered her eyelashes on Meta Knight's cheek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she replied to him in a gentle, caring tone, "Mety-Boy, honey, I am going to fix you something to eat and make some of your favorite coffee. I believe that will make you feel better..." She kissed him on the cheek, then rose up out of bed, slipped some white slipper shoes on, and took little Lillian's nub hand as they made their way towards the kitchen.

Meta Knight was awake but in a daze. He had the most lovely woman as his wife and a cute little daughter that exhibited both their traits. He was so lucky... He didn't ever want to leave this dream...

After a few minutes, he dragged himself into the kitchen, where he found his wife in the most beautiful lavender apron, cooking up what appeared to be crepes in a pan. The little purple puff was seated on a small stool at the table, racing to her dad when he arrived in the kitchen. "Daddy, I love you!" the little girl exclaimed.

Meta Knight cradled his daughter in his arms and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you too, Little Lily," he replied in deep love to his child. The little girl smiled and nuzzled her daddy. Meta Knight's magenta queen just glanced back as she smiled a warm smile towards the puffs that stole her heart.

Meta Knight and his little girl sat at the table while his fuschia angel made ready their delectable breakfast. "Here's some banana cream crepes for my little Lily-pie," she placed Lillian's meal in front of her as she kissed the top of her head. "And here's some strawberry and cream crepes drizzled with chocolate syrup for my handsome, sexy husband Meta Knight," she placed his meal in front of him. "And here's a medium-roast coffee with four creamers and lots of sugar, just the way my honey likes it," she gave him the coffee, kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a desirous gaze. There was something to the seductive way that she talked and acted. How did they meet?

The small but happy family ate together (Meta Knight's lovely wife had triple berry and cream crepes), chatting happily about the going ons of Dreamland. From what he took out of the conversations, everyone knew about his family, and apparently, it was a rather common thing for Meta Knight to go without his mask now. Everyone knew everything. Meta Knight's men, Kirby, Dedede, everyone. Meta Knight noticed also in the conversations that Lillian mentioned how much she liked to spend time with her Uncle Morpho. Morpho...

The day went by as he spent some quality time with his wife and daughter. The day started with a trip to Orange Beach, the family making sandcastles together and frolicking in the water. Afterwards, they went to the woods to go apple picking. Little Lily couldn't fly yet, although she tried, so Meta Knight placed her on his back and flew to the top of Whispy, allowing his little girl to grab an apple. Finally, they all got ice cream. As they were enjoying their treat, Meta Knight's beautiful wife brushed some of the ice cream against his cheek and proceeded to lick it off, a seductive gaze noticeable in her gorgeous starry eyes.

Evening was approaching, and the puffball couple decided to go on a date together. Meta Knight adorned himself with a very fancy black silk top hat, a red tie, and polished dress shoes for the occasion. His love muffin, on the other hand, wore a poofy, silky, shiny white dress with gold adornment on the bodice, long white evening gloves, and decorated her cheek area with golden glitter. Wow, she was so beautiful! Meta Knight took a lovely bouquet of lilies and peonies in a color scheme of pinks and whites that he prepared for his wife and placed them in her hands. He took a pure white double lily and placed it on the side of her head.

She glowed at such an action. "I guess I'm your trophy wife," she giggled with glee then held Meta Knight tightly as she replied with such love, "You won more than my title from me; you also won my heart!"

That response hit Meta Knight like a brick. Title? As his wife released her hug, he inquired of her, "Sweetheart, what title are you talking about?"

"Sugar, you know what title I'm talking about," she caressed his arms as she replied, "My title as the Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy!"

He could feel himself about choke as his mind reeled. You can't be him...you can't be him...he's a man and super destructive...you're beautiful and super seductive. But the raspberry skin, the angel wings...

"Sweetie, you can't forget how you met your Galliekins," Galliekins...Galliekins...Galacta Knight...she was...

Meta Knight just gave his wife a look of confusion. "I don't understand. Galacta Knight is a very dangerous, destructive man. There's no way that you could be him."

At that, his wife gave him a look of both sorrow and anger, flecks of red flashing in her tanzanite eyes. "Baby, you knew I pretended to be a man since the day that you broke my mask and revealed my secret. I acted as a man so that I would be taken seriously. But my ferocious, destructive ways led me to be trapped in that miserable crystal for so long. When I got together with you...and fell in love...I just wanted to get away from my vicious past. I turned away from my destructive ways. I gave up fighting to be a wife for you...and a mother for Lillian. I thought I would never get an opportunity to have a family. I love being a wife and mother...,"

Meta Knight had to process everything his wife told him, "...You really are him, aren't you?"

His wife, with a few tears trickling down her cheeks, grabbed Meta Knight's hand (with much more force than he expected) and told him, "Come." She led him to a closet in their tiny home, opened it, and pulled out all of her armor, her lance, shield, and finally, her mask. She put the mask on and asked him, "Now, do you believe me?"

Suddenly everything fell into place. The familiarity of the deep, booming voice he knew after that question, the glowing pink eyes behind the mask, the strength, everything made sense now...except for one thing. As she took the mask back off, Meta Knight caressed her arms and kissed her hand as he inquired of something that really got to him, "Babydoll, my angel cake, of course I believe you. I just don't understand...how did we end up together?"

She gazed at him with her sorrowful but glinting purplish eyes as she reminisced over that day... "Sweetheart, I had a dream that we were married and had a child together the night before we got together. I couldn't believe it, marrying and making love to someone like you who has angered me so much. The idea boiled my blood, especially after losing to you again just the day before. The next day, I brought chaos to Dreamland, and you and I got in a very, very, vicious fight. At the end, you broke my mask and revealed my secret. I was so angry with you, but so scared. I didn't know what you were going to do, how you'd react. You ended up taking off your mask, maybe to make me feel better, I don't know. I saw your beautiful moonlit eyes and longed so bad for them, but I still couldn't stand you. When you got close to me, you grabbed my hand and told me that everything was going to be okay. You spared my life. Then my friend Morpho Knight told me that you were...the one. We became close after that, and we eventually fell in love. Marriage followed, and not long after...our sweet Lillian."

Meta Knight looked shocked. A fight?! A fight is what brought them together?! And Morpho Knight, the butterfly, he knew they would end up together?! "Wow, I don't know what to say..."

He kissed Galacta on the cheek and held her close. "I didn't remember, love. I apologize. I have desired to have a woman and a child for years. I didn't think I would ever get the chance. And now, I am married to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, the woman that melts my heart with her pleasant voice and sultry ways. Baby, you are my soulmate. I can't live without you, or without our beautiful little daughter. This has been one of the best days of my life, and I want every day to be like this one. I just want to snuggle, to caress, to make love to the woman that brings me such happiness. You and Lillian are my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Galliekins,"

Galacta just burst into tears, but tears of joy as she kissed Meta Knight's cheek and held tight to him. "I love you too, Mety-Boy."

They held each other for a long moment, then shared a short but sweet passionate kiss. Little Lillian and her "Uncle" Morpho Knight caught them mid-kiss.

"I thought you too were supposed to be leaving soon..." the butterfly knight replied in his somewhat high-pitched voice that had a vague remnant of the honeyed soft voice of his wife. So he was Lillian's caretaker that night. How did he maintain that puff-like form without completely absorbing his wife's powers? He would have to ask one day.

Meta Knight replied to the insect puff, "Actually, we were just about ready to leave." Galacta just smiled at his response.

Lillian jumped into her mother's arms as she nuzzled her and asked, "How long are you going to be gone?"

Meta Knight and his raspberry angel gave each other a look of wanting, seduction, desire as Meta Knight responded, "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Your mother and I need some...alone time together." He kissed the little girl on the cheek, and his wife and he held her close.

Morpho Knight gave them a knowing look, to which both puffs blushed heavily at. As the little grape puff raced to the butterfly's hands, he replied to the couple, "I will take good care of Lillian. You guys enjoy yourselves...I know you will..." The puffs got super red in the face yet again.

With that, the two puffs went off to their date. They started off sightseeing, going to some of the most beautiful places in the land, then they ate at a fancy restaurant. They watched a romantic movie afterwards, and ended the night with passionate lovemaking at a ritzy hotel, falling fast asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

Meta Knight woke up. He was back in his room in King Dedede's castle. He felt his face and sighed; his mask was back on. He got cleaned up and ready and did his daily rounds at the castle, spending much of the day contemplating over the dream he had last night. He could speak to no one about this dream, especially of the last details that would burn his face hot when he allowed himself to think of it. Something deep down told him that this was more than just a dream. Perhaps, this was the future?

The day was otherwise uneventful until the late afternoon, when suddenly, the castle was attacked by what appeared to be...a Mach Tornado? The castle was ambushed ruthlessly, fire beams coming out of the ground, rifts in space and time split and spilling their contents. Meta Knight knew who this fiend was: it was Galacta Knight...again. Wait, didn't Meta Knight defeat him yesterday?

The fuschia-skinned, blazing red eyed creature appeared angry, very angry and stormed after Meta Knight without warning, taking his lance to Meta Knight's side and knocking him into the air. "Your days of defeating me in battle are over!" the white knight roared.

Meta Knight rose up off the ground and clashed against the other warrior, such vicious hate seared between the two knights as they sparred ferociously. The battle was bloody, brutal, and lasted for over an hour. Finally, Meta Knight took Galaxia and slashed clean down Galacta Knight's mask, splitting and braking the mask in two. The knight fell and gazed at Meta Knight with sparkly, shimmery, long lashed tanzanite eyes...like the woman he so loved in his dream.

Meta Knight gaped and reeled in his mind over the realization that Galacta was a woman. But he noticed that deep beyond the seething hatred and anger that flecked in her eyes, there was also the presence of another emotion: fear. She seemed scared (did she think Meta Knight was going to do something to her since she was female?); she looked humiliated. Meta Knight admittedly felt sorry for her.

He sauntered closer to the girl knight, her watching his every move cautiously. As he got closer, he loosened the strap of his mask and revealed his face to her. The blueberry knight locked eyes with the raspberry puff, noticing that an emotion of...longing appeared in her beautiful eyes. He finally decided to make a move and gently grabbed and caressed her hand. "Everything is going to be okay," he told her in a soothing voice, "I will not harm you and will spare your life as long as you don't put Dreamland in any more danger."

Galacta Knight just gazed at him with glassy looking eyes as if she were about to cry. She clasped Meta Knight's hand gently, both holding hands for a long moment. Suddenly, an orange butterfly came out of nowhere and landed on the embracing hands. Both knights stared at the butterfly. The butterfly rested on their hands for several minutes, and a noticeable change in demeanor was present in the female knight. She glanced at Meta Knight with fluttery seductive eyes and a small, hope-filled smile. Meta Knight helped her up off the ground, and the two knights stared deep into each other's eyes, both filled with longing and both not realizing that they were still holding hands.

Meta Knight brought up a suggestion to the beautiful knight, "You know, I could always use another member on my crew..."

Galacta Knight just spoke with that sweet feminine voice he so adored, "...I would love to..."

Both knights seeming pretty content with each other sauntered off together, still holding hands and glancing periodically one to another. Meta Knight at one point noticed that his pretty rival gently rubbed her belly, almost as if she were pregnant, and softly whispered, "Lillian..." That action brought Meta Knight back to the moment in his dream when he was told by his gorgeous feathered love about how they got together. He came to the realization that...maybe dreams do come true...

He gave his future wife a warm smile, and she gave him one back. He contemplated over how their life would be together and when they could anticipate the little purple daughter of his dreams, Lillian. Yes, it appeared that he would get to experience family life after all...


End file.
